Be the One
by Red AiRyu
Summary: Rasa cinta Kibum sangat besar. Hingga ia menjadikan seorang Siwon sebagai nomor satu dihatinya.
1. Chapter 1

#Gamsahamnida, untuk lagu JYJ oppa " **Be The One **" yang telah menginspirasi title- ff ini.

**Main cast : **Sibum

**Supporting cast : **Minren

-ooo-

**Be the One**

_part 1_

-ooo-

Seseorang tengah berteduh pada sebuah toko yang sudah sudah sejak lama menunggu disana tapi hujan tak segera reda dan justru semakin bertambah deras. Yeoja itu semakin menggigil ketika pakaiaannya yang sangat basah terkena terpaan angin disaat hujan deras turun dari langit.

Ia kemudian sedikit mengintip kelangit dan kembali masuk ke bawah atap toko agar tak terkena hujan deras.

"Fuuh..~" dari mulutnya bahkan asap mengepul pertanda jika ia tak tahan dengan tubuh basahnya.

Tapi dengan tekadnya didalam hati, ia melangkah menerpa hujan yang deras dengan membawa sebuah tas ditangannya.

Ia mengelus perut besarnya yang terlihat begitu jelas karena pakaiannya basah kuyup sekarang. Perlahan tangannya memberikan belaian kasih sayang pada buah hatinya yang masih berada di dalam perutnya agar si bayi mengerti kondisinya dan tak begitu _'rewel' _didalam sana.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tak kuat berjalan, tapi ia harus bisa kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mendapatkan tempat kosong yang bisa digunakan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya saja bayinya juga butuh istirahat karena ia sudah lama berjalan bahkan juga belum makan nasi hingga setengah hari ini.

.

.

Yeoja ini memutuskan untuk beristirahat kembali ketika ia melihat tempat kosong di seberang toko roti.

'Sebaiknya beristirahat dulu disana.'gumamnya dalam hati sambil melangkahkan kaki untuk menyeberang.

_**CKIIITTTTTTT...**_

Degup jantung si pengendara mobil hampir saja terlonjak keluar dari tubuhnya jika mendapati mobilnya telah menabrak seorang pejalan kaki yang akan menyeberang.

"Fuuh.." si pengendara mengucapkan kelegaannya ketika penyeberang masih berdiri didepan mobilnya dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan tas yang dibawanya.

Buru-buru _si-pemilik _mobil keluar untuk memeriksa kondisi seseorang diluar sana dan ia pun segera mendekati yeoja yang hampir ditabraknya.

"Jeosonghamnida?" katanya sambil membungkuk untuk kedua kalinya.

"Gwaechana-yo? Apa kau merasa sakit?" tanya yeoja pemilik mobil dengan wajah cemasnya.

Yeoja yang akan tertabrak pun melakukan hal sama. Setelah membungkuk sedikit, ia pun juga meminta maaf "Ani-ya. Mianhae. Aku yang tak hati-hati dan membuatmu hampir menabrakku."

"Aniya..aniya..- Akulah yang tak hati-hati. Jeongmal mianhae." kata si-_pengendara _yang masih tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang bersikap bodoh.

"Gwaechana"kata yeoja yang akan ditabrak. Setelah tersenyum pada yeoja cantik pemilik mobil, ia pun melangkahkan kai untuk berjalan.

"Chakkaman" terdengar suara yeoja kaya itu mencoba menghentikan calon korbannya.

"...?"

"Aku akan merasa bersalah jika kau pergi begitu saja tanpa membiarkan aku mengantarmu untuk menebus kesalahanku" jelas yeoja kaya itu mencoba menarik pengertian seseorang yang akan dicelakainya tadi

-mynameredairyu-

Kini yeoja yang berperut besar sudah berada di dalam mobil yang membuatnya terhindar dari hujan deras.

"Mianhae aku telah membuat mobilmu basah?" kata yeoja yang ditolong itu karena ia merasa tak nyaman telah membasahi tempat duduk dimobil yang ditumpanginya.

"Eonnie,tak hanya kau saja, bukankah kita sama-sama basah? -Sudahlah,jangan telalu kau pikirkan. Diluar memang sedang hujan, tentu saja kita jadi basah. Tampak aneh khan, jika kita tidak basah sama sekali?" balas yeoja yang menyetir itu sambil tersenyum.

'Y_eoja ini ternyata suka sekali bergurau. Kata-katanya juga terdengar santai. Sepertinya hidup yang ia lalui tak pernah ada rasa kecewa atau pun kesedihan' _kata seseorang dalam hati sambil memperhatikan wajah yeoja disampingnya.

_._

"Ah..siapa namamu, aku sampai lupa bertanya? -Kenalkan aku, Ren?" kata yeoja yang menyetir membuyarkan lamunan yeoja yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku Kim Kibum." balas yeoja ini sambil menjabat uluran tangan yeoja yang menolongnya.

"Kau ingin pergi? Kemana? -Kenapa tak menunggu jika hari tak hujan lagi?" tanya Ren sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kibum dan tas yang dibawanya.

Kibum masih belum menjawab, ia kini menunduk. Itulah yang membuat Ren jadi memandanginya.

"Kau bisa menurunkanku di tempat pemberhentian bus saja." jawab Kibum kemudian.

"Kau katakan saja kemana tujuanmu,aku akan mengantarmu?" Ren sedikit memaksa karena ia ingin membantu yeoja yang hampir ditabraknya itu agar bisa mencapai rumah dengan selamat.

Kibum kembali tertunduk dan kemudian membuka suara kembali,"Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Cukup antarkan aku sampai kesana saja."

"Waeyo? Apa sebenarnya-Ah mianhae, jika aku sedikit tak sopan. Apa kau tak punya tujuan?"dan Kibum pun kemudian mengangguk lemah, Ren pun mulai menjadi sedikit merasa iba.

Pandangan Ren kemudian beralih pada toko-toko disekitar jalan yang sedang dilaluinya.

"Kita berhenti dulu disana." tunjuk Ren dan

kibum hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya.

-mynameredairyu-

Kibum mengikuti Ren masuk ke sebua toko baju. Ren mendekati sebuah hanger display untuk memilih baju dan ia menyambar dua buah pakaian. Lalu Ren menyerahkan satu buah yang telah dipilihnya pada kibum dan satu buahnya lagi untuk dikenakannya sendiri.

"Aku membawa pakaian sendiri. Sebaiknya aku mengganti bajuku dengan pakaian milikku saja." ucap Kibum ketika Ren memberikannya sepotong pakaian.

"Ayolah, kau pakai saja?" rayu Ren.

Ren lalu mendekat dan berbisik pada Kibum," lumayan khan, ini sedang di-diskon"

Kibum pun mengikuti ke arah mana Ren menunjukkan maksudnya. Mata Kibum pun menangkap papan harga yang tercetak dan jelas-jelas menuliskan '_persen diskon' _disana.

.

.

Ren menunjukkan sebuah ruang ganti. Kemudian keduanya terpisah untuk menuju ke ruang ganti masing-masing dan mengganti pakaian basah mereka.

.

Ren menuju ke kasir dan membayar semua keperluaan yang mereka beli.

**Kibum pov**

'A_khirnya kami tak akan tidur diluar dengan udara yang sangat dingin- Semua ini keberuntunganmu,chagi." _aku kemudian membelai perutku dan tampaknya bayiku sangat senang hingga ia menendang didalam perut.

Setelah membayar belanjaan tadi kami segera kembali menuju kemobil. Selama melanjutkan perjalanan, Ren menawarkanku tempat tinggalnya untukku menginap. aku tak memikirkan dua kali dan aku langsung mengangguk menyetujuinya.

**DDREEETTT...DDDREEETT...**

Ternyata ponsel milik Ren berbunyi.

Aku dan Ren saat itu bersama-sama melihat pada ponsel yang bergetar di dashboard.

"Aishh..! -Apa lagi yang diinginkannya?" ucap Ren,

sepertinya ia tidak terlalu senang menerima panggila dari seseorang yang menghubunginya.

Ia juga terus mengatakan dengan nada tinggi. Sepertinya jika aku sedang tak ada disana, ia pasti sudah berteriak pada _si-penelpon _itu.

"Untuk apa menelpon! Sudahlah jika kau ingin pergi, aku tak akan melarangmu!"

"Aku tak akan memintamu lagi!" ucap Ren lagi dengan tegas.

"..."

"Aku juga ingin kau mengerti!-Apa susahnya permintaanku! Aku sudah malas berbicara denganmu!"

_'Tampaknya Ren juga mempunyai sikap yang begitu keras kepala.' _setelah itu aku tak berani lagi melihatnya, aku rasa Ren juga tak akan suka jika orang yang baru dikenalmya sepertiku mencuri dengar tentang masalahnya.

Kupalingkan wajahku ke jendela untuk melihat pemandangan di luar.

Setelah Ren memutuskan secara sepihak karena kudengar ia tak lagi berbicara setelah terdengar suara _**bip**__, _ia mencoba bertanya lagi padaku.

"Kemana suami eonnie?"

Ternyata selain dua hal yang kukenal dari Ren yaitu kebaikan dan sifat keras kepala, aku juga disadarkan dengan sifat _bebasnya. _Ia bertanya padaku tentang masalah yang menurutku cukup pribadi untukku tanpa mengatakan '_mian' _ atau apapun.

Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa, aku memalingkan wajahku kembali dan tertunduk. Sepertinya ia tersadar saat mengamatiku, aku tahu karena sebelah mataku juga menangkap pandanganya kearahku.

"Mianhae, sepertinya eonnie tak ingin berbagi denganku. Seharusnya aku tak bertanya tentang hal itu."

"Aniya, gwaechana." jawabku singkat.

"Berapa umur kandungan eonnie?" ternyata ia ingin tahu juga tentang kandunganku.

Aku pun menjawab pertanyaannya, " Delapan bulan."

.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai eonnie.-Aku hanya tinggal sendiri, jadi eonnie tak perlu canggung. mulai sekarang kau bisa menganggapku dongsaengmu." katanya dengan sangat mudah.

Senang sekali perasaanku saat itu, penolongku itu bahkan memberikan kedudukan yang baik sebagai _eonnie _pada orang yang baru dikenalnya sepertiku.

.

.

Untuk orang yang hidup sendiri, rumah ini pasti sangat luas. Rumah Ren besar dan terkesan mewah. Tebakan awalku benar karena ternyata ren memang benar-benar orang kaya dan hidup yang _tak pernah kekurangan_ itu sungguh adalah kenyataan.

Ia membantu membawa barangku. Sebenarnya aku sudah melarangnya tapi ia memaksa untuk membiarkannya membantu. Katanya ia tak ingin aku kesusahan sebab aku sedang hamil besar. Aku pun merelakannya membantuku.

Ren meletakkan tasku disebuah kamar yang diberikannya padaku. Setelah itu ia menunjukkan apa saja isi rumahnya agar aku lebih mengenal rumah yang akan aku tinggal nanti.

"Gomawo" kataku pada semua pemberiannya.

"Ne... eonnie. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya eonie tidur sekarang. -Aku pun juga sudah mengantuk, bye" ren pun berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

Setelah masuk, aku mulai menata pakaianku yang sedikit itu kedalam sebuah almari besar. Sungguh _kontras _sekali terlihat disana, pakaian sedikit yang kubawa ssaat aku pergi _tiba-tiba _ternyata tak cukup untuk memenuhi bagian dasar dari lemari besar itu. aku tahu lemari mahal dan besar itu seharusnya digunakan untuk menggantung pakaian mahal seperti jas ataupun gaun. Bukan untuk pakaian yang murah seperti milikku yang hanya berupa beberapa _dress _terusan.

Aku melihat sisa tasku, tak ada lagi yang tersisa kecuali sebuah foto yang sedikit kumal. Aku masih membawanya, padahal dialah yang menyebabkan semua kesedihan panjang pada diriku. Entah kenapa aku tak pernah marah, sakit hati, atau ingin sekali membalas semua sikapnya. Aku terlalu terlalu mencintainya. Bahkan ia yang tak ingin bertanggungjawab terhadap bayiku, aku pun masih bisa menerima semuanya dan tetap menaruh dirinya sebagai **satu-satunya **dihatiku. Aku tak akan pernah tahu kapan aku akan memulai untuk melupakannya?

Kubelai perutku, bayiku sepertinya mulai tenang. Aku memasukkan kembali foto itu kedalam tasku. Rasa _kantuk _yang mulai datang kemudian membawaku menuju ke tengah ranjang yang cukup besar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahku.

**Kibum pov end~**

-mynameredairyu-

Kibum tersenyum melihat meja makan yang sudah ditatanya. Persiapan makan pagi sudah ia siapkan, mulai rori tawar biasa dengan selai hingga roti panggang yang dibuatnya dan ia juga sudah menyiapkan segelas segar jus yang diambilya dari kotak jus yang ada dialmari pendingin.

Kibum berjalan meninggalkan meja makan untuk membangunkan Ren.

Kibum sediki ragu,tapi mengingat hari yang sudah siang karena ia sendiri sudah membersihkan isi rumah sebisanya dan juga menyiapkan sarapan tetapi ren tak juga bangun. Kemudian Kibum pun akhirnya berani mengetuk pintu kamar Ren.

.

Pintu kamar Ren tak juga terbuka padahal sudah tiga kali Kibum mengetuknya. Hingga tangan Kibum tergerak untuk membuka kenop pintu kamar itu, _syukurlah _karena Ren tak mengunci kamar sehingga Kibum dapat masuk.

"Ren.." panggil kibum lembut sambil menggoyangkan bahu Ren dengan tangannya.

"Eum..?" Ren berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang membangunkannya.

"Ne,eonni. Waeyo?" tanya Ren yang masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Bangunlah, ini sudah siang."

"Jeongmal, jam berapa sekarang?"

Kibum pun melihat ke arah meja nakas yang terdapat jam kecil disana, " Hampir jam sembilan."

"Itu masih pagi sekali eonni." kata Ren santai sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tak beraturan dan terduduk di ranjangnya.

Kibum sedikit tak percaya mendengar apa yang didengarnya dari mulut Ren kemudian, "Aku terbiasa bangun pukul sepuluh eonnie. Tapi tak masalah eonni, karena aku sudah bangun maka aku akan membersihkan diriku sekarang."

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu dimeja makan." ucap Kibum.

"Eonni sudah menyiapkan makanan? Ah-aku merasa tak enak padamu eonni, seharusnya aku yang menyiapkan makanan untuk tamuku."

"Sudahlah, Ren. Itu adalah ucapan rasa terima kasihku karena kau mengizinkanku tinggal disini."

" Ne, arraseo. Tunggulah disana eonni, aku akan menyusulmu segera"

Kibum pun tersenyum pada Ren. Kibum melihat Ren yang berdiri dan mulai beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarnya.

.

.

Kibum menunggu beberapa saat, ia membelai perutnya. Bayinya tak bisa menunggu untuk makan lebih lama lagi tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa karena ia tak mungkin makan terlebih dahulu dari pemilik rumah.

Suara _high heels _terdengar semakin jelas oleh di telinga Kibum, ia kemudian dapat melihat sosok yang mengagumkan dari Ren. Seorang yeoja sempurna dengan keindahan tubuh dan juga baju yang minim yang semakin memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya serta jangan dilupakan balutan pakaian minim itu terliihat sangat berkelas. Kibum saja sebagai yeoja berdecak kagum, apalagi seorang namja yang melihatnya.

"Eonnie, kenapa kau tak mengambil susu? Apa susu di almari pendingin habis" Tanya Ren ketika berada disamping tempat duduk Kibum yang menunggunya dimeja makan.

"Ani" jawab Kibum singkat.

"Waeyo? -Eonnie, aku ini sekarang dongsaengmu, jadi sekarang kau bisa mengambil apapun disini untuk keperluanmu."

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang mengambilnya." Ucap Ren ketika melihat Kibum beranjak dari kursinya.

Kibum senang dengan perhatian ren. Yeoja yang baru dikenal Kibum itu, sungguh seperti malaikat baginya. Hingga terpikir dibenak Kibum, bagaimana cara membalas kebaikan Ren terhadapnya.

Ren kemudian datang dengan segelas susu dan memberikannya pada kibum.

Kibum mulai meletakkan roti pada piring ren dan juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

"Makan bersama itu menyenangkan, ne?" ucap Ren disela makan bersamanya saat itu.

Kibum hanya membalas senyuman ketika Ren memandangnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Kibum.

"Ren bisakah setelah aku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, aku pergi keluar?" Tanya Kibum.

"Eoddie- Apa perlu kuantar? Aku rasa aku tak terlalu sibuk hari ini?"

"Aniya-Aku akan lama karena aku ingin mencari pekerjaan." Jawab Kibum.

"Ani- ani! Kau sedang hamil sekarang, untuk apa bekerja. Katakan padaku apa saja kebutuhanmu eonni." larang Ren

"Jangan begitu, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu."

"Ya..Aniya..eonnie. Aku tulus melakukannya. Jangan terlalu memikirkan seperti itu,bukankah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku dongsaengmu, biarkan aku melakukannya. Katakan saja eonnie memerlukan apa- Eonnie bisa menggunakan semua yang ada dirumah ini, aku juga akan memberikan uang pada eonnie. - **Sekali lagi eonnie, eonnie adalah tamuku. Jadi jangan menganggap jika aku mengizinkan eonnie tinggal karena aku ingin eonnie menjadi pembatu disini. Arraseo ?**"

"Baiklah. Tapi aku senang membantumu menata rumah, bolehkah jika aku tetap melakukannya?"

"Ne,.kalau begitu aku tak keberatan eonnie" ucap Ren sambil tersenyum

**Kibum pov**

Dia sangat baik sekali dan sepertinya ia sungguh tulus padaku.

Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untuknya, aku hanya bisa berdoa agar dia selalu mendapat kebahagiaan.

**Kibum pov end~**

-mynameredairyu-

Berkali-kali namja ini menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia mulai marah dan memukul setirnya sendiri.

'_Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini setiap kali kau marah,Ren?_' kata namja itu dalam hati.

Ren melihat layar ponselnya yang hampir setengah jam ini penuh dengan nama satu orang yang menghubunginya. Rasa kesalnya lebih besar dari rasa ingin bertemunya pada namja itu sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk mendiamkan ponsel miliknya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengajakku untuk menemanimu? Kau sangat menyebalkan!" ucap Ren pada layar ponsel yang digenggamnya.

.

.

.

Kibum telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dan terakhir adalah merapikan kamar Ren. Kibum mulai kelelahan dan memilih untuk duduk sebentar disisi ranjang tidur Ren. Matanya yang mengedar akhirnya menangkap sebuah frame foto. Di frame itu Ren sedang mencium seorang namja yang tampak tersenyum karena Ren mencium pipi namja itu.

Kibum tersenyum melihat foto yang dilihatnya. pikirannya mulai menebak jika namja yang bersama Ren dan sedang dicium didalam foto itu adalah namjachingu Ren.

'Mereka serasi sekali' gumam Kibum saat ia melihat lebih jelas foto tersebut.

-mynameredairyu-

"Apa dia tidak datang?!" tanyanya dengan mata yang begitu tajam.

"Aniyo, sajangnim." jawab namja itu takut-takut pada sajangnimnya.

"Cepat keluar!" perintah sajangnim dengan tampangnya yang semakin _buruk _setelah mendengar kabar dari staff-nya.

.

Sepeninggal staff-nya, namja mulai terlihat begitu gelisah. Tangannya digunakan berkali-kali mengusap wajahnya, dia sungguh menjadi pusing karena masalah baru terus datang padanya.

"Aish...!" kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai memukulkan kearah mejanya sekali.

.

.

Perlahan mata namja itu menutup dan ia hanya bisa menyandarkan tubuh lemasnya tempat duduknya.

Flashback on-

_at Choi house_

_"Setelah kau keluar dari sini, kau bukan lagi anggota keluarga Choi" kata yeoja paruh baya itu dengan suara lantang._

_"**NE, ARRASEO! -Aku juga tak akan pernah datang lagi ke tempat ini!**" balas namja muda itu yang sudah dipenuhi emosi._

_"Cobalah menjadi dewasa Siwon, umma tak sungguh marah padamu?"kata seorang hyung dengan suara yang lebih lembut untuk mencoba menasehati dongsaengnya._

_"Sudahlah hyung! Lebih baik aku pergi!"_

_" SIWON..!"_

_"Berhentilah..~" larang sang umma pada putra pertamanya._

_"Tapi umma..?" hyung itu tetap berusaha ingin meyakinkan ummanya tapi sang umma justru beranjak meninggalkan putra._

_Siwon hanya melirik sedikit, tapi ia sama sekali tak berbalik untuk melihat keluarganya. Hari itu ia sungguh melangkah keluar dari kediaman Choi untuk selamanya._

flashback off-

_S_iwon perlahan terbangun dari sandarannya. Kemarahannya yang meletup-letup ketika mengingat masa lalunya, menjadikan semua hiasan meja dan dokumen _sukses _menjadi pelampiasannya.

_**PRAKKK!**_

Napasnya tersengal setelah melemparkan seluruh berkas dari mejanya. Ruangan menjadi berantakkan. Napas memburunya membuatnya letih dan ia mulai jatuh terperosok hingga terduduk lagi:-) :-) dikursinya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut dengan kedua tangannya.

-mynameredairyu-

Kibum tersenyum melihat Ren yang baru masuk setelah pulang kerja.

Kibum yang telah menyiapkan makan malam namun ia menangkap tingkah Ren yang baru datang, yeoja itu tak bicara apapun dan langsung berlalu ke kamarnya.

.

Setelah berganti baju dan menuju ke meja makan, Ren juga tak bicara apapun dan ia hanya diam dalam makannya.

kibum tak bisa berbuat apapun, apalagi bertanya. Ia segera membereskan makanan begitu Ren yang menyudahi makannya dengan menyisakan makanan yang hanya sedikit disentuhnya.

.

.

Ren duduk sendiri sambil ditemani televisinya yang menyala, ia disana dan sudah meneguk dua kaleng bir. Televisi yang dibiarkan menyala dengan suara yang cukup keras sebenarnya hanya digunakan untuk meramaikan haatinya saja.

Ren tak berhenti minum dan terakhir dia mencoba meneguk habis kaleng ketiganya. Kibum yang telah selesai membersihan meja makan, berjalan mendekat ke ruang tengah dan melihat Ren dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan.

Satu kaleng lagi diteguknya dan dilepaskan dari tangannya hingga terjatuh karpet dibawahnya. Sedangkan di sekitar Ren masih banyak sekali kaleng bir yang belum dibukanya.

Kibum memegang kaleng yang akan diminum Ren.

"...?" Ren memandang Kibum yang menghentikannya.

Ren pun menurunkan kaleng kelimanya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja rendah dihadapannya.

Kibum mulai duduk untuk menemani Ren. -_Dongsaeng _yang ditungguinya itu sudah bisa lebih tenang dan merebahkan bahunya pada sofa yang didudukinya. Lama sekali keduanya terdiam. Kibum hanya sesekali melihat pada Ren, tapi _dongsaeng _itu tak segera mengatakan apapun.

"Eonnie," Kibum yang merasa Ren memanggilnya kemudian memandang Ren yang sudah mulai berbicara.

"Apa kesan eonnie ketika melihatku pertama kali?"

"Kau baik , ceria-"

"Eonnie belum mengenalku. Aku ini egois,eonnie. Hanya melihat semuanya yang menjadi kepentinganku, aku juga tak pernah ingin mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang lain." kata Ren dengan wajah kecewanya.

"Kau punya sisi baik Ren. Dan sisi baikmu itulah yang sedang eonnie rasakan sekarang." hibur Kibum pada Ren dengan jawaban jujurnya.

"Gomawo ,eonnie._ -(Ren tertunduk sejenak) _.. -Aku ingin perhatian dari seseorang, apakah aku salah eonnie? Aku selalu sendiri, semua seolah tak memperhatikanku. Semua sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka. Karena itulah, aku selalu ingin dia memperhatikanku. -_(Ren mulai memalingkan wajahnya terkadang dan berkata dengan gelisah)- _Aku tahu kalau aku sangat mudah sekali cemburu, tapi ia berkata jika aku ini tak bisa dewasa dan cemburu pada hal-hal kecil. -aku sungguh tak ingin ia pergi eonnie."

Airmata Ren mulai menetes. Kibum beranjakmendekati Ren dan membelai punggung Ren untuk menenangkannya.

"Orang yang kau sukai adalah orang yang sangat beruntung." kata Kibum lembut.

Ren mulai menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Kibum, ia lebih lega meski sisa tangisnya belum kering. Belaian tangan lembut Kibum masih setia mengusap punggung Ren.

-mynameredairyu-

Sepasang kaki berjalan mendekati meja makan. Kibum yang sedang menata masakannya diatas meja sedikit terkejut melihat Ren yang sudah bersiap untuk keluar rumah.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kibum saat melihat _make-up _Ren yang membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat.

ren meraba wajahnya sendiri," Apa sangat terlihat eonnie? Ah~aku tak bisa tidur eonnie.. -Apa tampangku terlihat buruk sekali?"

"Bagaimana menunjukkan wajah jelek ini untuk bekerja ?" runtuk Ren tentang dirinya sendiri.

Kibum tersenyum melihat Ren yang mulai dengan wajah lesunya.

"Kau tetap cantik ,Ren" puji Kibum.

Ren tersenyum menanggapinya,"Gomawo.."

Ren mulai ceria dan mengomentari apa yang dilihat oleh matanya,"Wah .. eonnie ini rajin sekali. Aku juga ingin sekali seperti eonnie. Rajin ...- _(Ren buru-buru meralat kata-katanya) _Ah ~.. apa aku bisa melakukannya..? Bangun pagi seperti sekarang saja karena aku tak bisa tidur semalaman~"

Kibum tersenyum disela mengambilkan sup untuk Ren," Kau pasti bisa melakukannya jika sudah terbiasa. Cobalah, Ren?"

"Ne, arraseo. Sepertinya jika eonni lama tinggal disini, pasti aku akan segera berubah menjadi anak baik." goda Ren sambil terkekeh kecil.

Kibum mengembangkan senyumnya lagi untuk menanggapi ocehan Ren,"Kau itu anak baik, Ren. Jadi kau tak perlu merubah sikapmu."

"Hanya eonnie yang tahu kebaikanku. -Ah sudahlah,kita harus makan sekarang. Kajja eonnie, kau harus makan banyak, kasihan _baby _yang disana. Pasti sudah kesal mendengarkanku sejak tadi."

Kibum membelai perutnya dan menangkupnya sejenak. Memang sejak tadi baby-nya terus menendang, dia tahu jika bayinya semakin sehat karena ia terus menjaganya dengan baik.

Kibum mulia melepaskan tangkupan tangannya pada perutnya dan mulai memakan sarapan paginya.

.

.

Ren berpamitan pada Kibum sebelum ia berangkat.

Kibum mengantarnya hingga melihaat Ren berlalu dengan mobilnya.

Kibum yang beranjak untuk masuk ke rumah kembali justru berbalik karena melihat tanaman-tanaman Ren. Pot-pot kecil itu jika terawat pasti akan indah, tapi sayangnya disekitar pot terlihat banyak daun kering dan bagian pada tanaman-tanaman itu juga ada yang layu.

Kibum ingin beranjak untuk mengambil gunting tanaman dan memperbaiki satu persatu tanaman dipot agar telihat lebih baik. Tapi ia menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar lari kecil seorang namja menuju kearahnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kibum pada namja yang tak mempedulikan dirinya dan sudah mengulurkan tangannya membuka pintu rumah.

Namja yang membawa serangkai mawar segar ditangannya kemudian berbalik dan memandangi Kibum dengan heran,

"Mianhae, kau siapa?"

Kibum tertegun melihat namja yang pernah dilihatnya pada frame di kamar Ren, kini namja tampan itu berada dihadapannya.

"Kau mencari Ren? Dia sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu."

"Gamsahamnida. - Bisakah aku menitipkan ini padamu?" namja itu menyerahkan rangkaian bunga untuk kekasihnya itu pada Kibum.

"Ne, aku akan menyampaikannya." setelah Kibum menyanggupinya. Keduanya saling berbalas salam sebelum namja itu pergi.

-mynameredairyu-

Minhyun seharian ini berkeliling di supermarket diberbagai tempat untuk mencari bahan-bahan terbaik untuk rencana makan malamnya. Setelah yakin mendapatkan semua barang yang diinginkannya, Minhyun pun dengan cepat keluar dari supermarket dengan membawa cukup banyak belanjaannya sendiri menuju ke mobilnya. Ia juga tak mau menghabiskan waktu dan segera melesat pergi setelah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Minhyun merapatkan mobil ketika sampai di depan rumah Ren. Minhyun yang telah keluar dari mobil segera menuju ke tempat duduk dibagian belakang mobilnya untuk mengambil semua belanjaan yang diletakkannya disana. Ia berusaha sekali membawasemua perbekalannya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai berjalan masuk ke area rumah kekkekasihnya

.

.

Kibum berjalan menuju ke arah pintu depan ketika mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Setelah membuka pintu ia mendapati wajah namja yang sama yang memberinya titipan rangkaian mawar merah untuk Ren tadi pagi.

"Mianhae, tapi ren belum pulang." ucap Kibum pada namja itu.

"Gwaechana, aku harus masuk untuk mempersiapkan ini?" Minhyun pun mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang membawa beberapa plastik agar Kibum dapat melihat apa yang dibawa Minhyun.

"Ah-ne- silahkan." Kibum pun membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk namja tadi.

-mynameredairyu-

Kibum mengamati namja yang berstatus kekasih Ren itu. Minhyun meletakkan semua plastik yang dibawanya ke dapur. Kemudian ia menyisingkan lengan bajunya tapi ia mengurungkan niat untuk memulai menyiapkan rencananya dan beralih untuk menghadap kearah Kibum.

"Ah- aku sampai lupa." setelah mengatakannya, Minhyun berjalan mendekati Kibum.

"...?" Kibum yang belum menangkap hanya memandangi namja yang tak cukup jauh dari hadapannya.

"Minhyun-imnida. Aku namjachingu Ren. -Mungkin kau merasa aneh kenapa aku baru teringat harus memperkenalkan diriku sekarang. _(Sejenak Minhyun terkekeh lalu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya) - _Ren benar-benar membuatku gila,kami sedang bertengkar saat ini. Dan seperti yang noona lihat sekarang, aku sedang berusaha agar permintaan maafku diterima" kata Minhyun dengan lancar.

'Dia sama seperti Ren, bisa dengan mudah mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya.' batin Kibum

Kibum sedikit membungkuk untuk menyapa Minhyun sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya,"Kibum imnida. Aku..Aku ..membantu pekerjaan dirumah ini."

Minhyun tersenyum dan mencoba mengerti bagaimana posisi masing-masing setelah perkenalan singkat itu. Minhyun kemudian beranjak dan menuju ke tempat dimana ia meletakkan belanjaanya. Ia mulai menata sebagian bahan untuk dimasukkan kedalam almari pendingin dan juga mempersiakan peralatan di meja dapur.

-mynameredairyu-

Kibum yang mendekat dan menghampiri Minhyun ternyata disambut baik oleh Minhyun. Namja ia menjelaskan apa saja yang akan dimasaknya untuk Ren. Kibum mendengarkan dengan baik karena ia juga harus membantu sedikit untuk kejutan Ren.

"Noona,kau bisakan membantu mencuci sayuran saja?" tanya Minhyun yang meminta sedikit bantuan sambil menyerahkan sayuran ditangannya.

"Ne" Kibum menerimanya dan berlalu untuk segera mencucinya.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan membantumu lebih banyak" kata Minhyun disela ia yang sudah mulai berkutat mempersiapkan bahan.

Kibum yang mendengar penjelasan kemudian berbalik untuk memandangi Minhyun yang tak jauh dibelakangnya,"Aniya, Minhyun-ssi. Aku bisa membantu melakukannya."

Minhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya untukmemandangi Kibum,"Aku tak bisa membiarkan itu noona, kau sedang hamil. Gomawo karena kau sudah mau membantu."

"Baiklah" Kibum pun kemudian beralih untuk melanjutkan membersihkan sayuran yang diminta Minhyun.

Semua sayur telah dicuci oleh Kibum. Kini Kibum hanya mengamati apa yang dikerjakan oleh Minhyun di dapur. Untuk ukuran namja, Minhyun sangat terampil menyiapkan makan malam bagi yeoja chingu-nya.

Minhyun tersenyum pada _noona _yang memperhatikan dirinya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya karena aku sempat menjadi asisten chef saat aku melanjutkan sekolah diluar negeri. -Hasilnya cukup lumayan sampai menunggu uang appa datang." cerita Minhyun pada Kibum

'Dia ternyata sangat mandiri, berbeda sekali dengan penampilan yang kulihat. Aku rasa dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang mampu, tapi dia mau berusaha mandiri dan hidup jauh dari orang tuanya.' gumam kibum lagi.

Kibum tersenyum ketika Minhyun memandang kearahnya setelah menyelesaikan perkataan sebelumnya.

.

Minhyun membuktikan perkataannya yang menyebutkan bahwa dirinya pernah menjadi asiten koki. Kibum berdecak kagum kembali di dalam hati ketika melihat kemahiran Minhyun memasak.

Satu persatu masakan Minhyun selesai. Sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Minhyun, Kibum yang sejak tadi melihat namja itu memasak ia telah menelan air ludahnya beberapa kali. Perut besar Kibum ditendang beberapa kali oleh bayinya. Kibum tahu jika makanan-makanan itu menggiyurkan untuk dinikmati, tapi ia tak mungkin meminta karena itu dipersiapkan untuk orang lain. _Bodohnya_, Kibum tak melenggang pergi dan justru terbius untuk tetap melihat kelihaian Minhyun menyelesaikan masakannya.

Kibum tak tahan lagi ketika masakan terakhir Minhyun diletakkan diatas meja penghidang dihadapannya. Ia tak mungkin memperlihatkan menelan ludah sendiri ataupun mengatakan jika bayinya menginginkan masakan namja itu. Kibum mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang sejak tadi ditempatinya untuk memandangi Minhyun yang memasak didapur.

"Noona?" cegah Minhyun yang melihat Kibum beranjak.

Minhyun mendekati tempat duduk Kibun lalu menyodorkan dua buah piring di depan Kibum.

"Untukmu ,noona. Kau juga harus memberikan penilaianmu pada masakanku. Jika tak enak, kau harus segera memberitahuku. Sebab Ren menyukai kesempurnaan, jadi dia akan tetap marah jika masakanku tak enak meski aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam yang indah untuknya." terang Minhyun sambil diiringi senyumnya ketika menatap Kibum.

.

.

Kibum menghabiskan semua hidangan untuknya dan tak mengatakan apapun. Minhyun tersenyum karena melihat semua masakannya menyenangkan hati _noona _dihadapannya. Kini Minhyun pun telah siap untuk menunggu orang spesial yang merasakan masakannya sendiri di _dinner _spesial yang telah disiapkannya.

-mynameredairyu-

Deru mobil perlahan merapat pada sebuah rumah. Nyala lampu terang yang menerangi jalan kemudian dimatikan dan pemiliknya melangkah keluar dari mobilnya.

Dengan tubuh lelahnya, Ren mulai melangkah masuk menuju ke rumah.

'apa lampunya mati? eonnie-eoddie ya?' Ren tetap berjalan dengan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya memasuki rumahnya yang sepi dan gelap.

Ren semakin masuk kedalam untuk menge-_check _isi rumah. Pandangannya kemudian terhenti saat melihat hanya ada cahaya dari sebuah lilin yangmenerangi sebuah meja kosong dan selebihnya tak ada lagi cahaya lain. Tapi ditengah redup, mata Ren tetap bisa melihat keindahan meja yang tertutup kain sangat lebar hingga menutup seluruh kaki meja. Sisa kain yang dibiarkan bergelung di bawah tampak anggun karena _mahkota _kecil dari mawar merah yang dibiarkan menghiasi sekitarnya.

Ren mendekati meja itu dan terduduk disana sesaat. Sepasang langkah yang terhenti didekatnya kemudian membuatnya melukiskan sebuah senyuman pada wajahnya. Ren tersenyum untuk orang yang dicintainya.

Ren segera merengkuh minhyun dan namja itu pun membelai punggung Ren ke dalam pelukannya yang erat

"Mianhae..mianhae.." ucap Ren mengulangi katanya.

"Leganya... karena aku kemudian mendapatkan maafmu.." Minhyun tersenyum sambil mengeratkan tubuhnya yang mendekap kekasihnya.

Minhyn melepaskan sejenak dan mencium bibir Ren kemudian. Rasa rindunya membuat Minhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh yeojachingunya. Didalam pelukan Minhyun, Ren menyandarkan dirinya dan tersenyum bahagia. Minhyun juga merasa nyaman dengan kondisi mereka yang membaik, bahkan tubuhnya seakan menolak dan ingi tetap menempel untuk memberikan kenyamanan pada Ren.

Wajah Kibum berubah melihat kemesraan didalam pandangannya. Dirinya teringat kembali pada masa-masa yang ingin dilupakannya. Kibum tak pernah mendapat perlakuan semacam itu. Kebahagiaan untuk cintanya adalah mimpi yang sangat ingin diraihnya. Kibum sendiri tak yakin tentang kebahagiaan yang akan datang. Baginya sekarang, kebahagian yang sedang melingkupinya adalah bayi didalam perutnya. Meski takmempertahankan bayi seorang diri dan banyak hal yang akan dilakukannya ke depan dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Namun Kibum yakin akan tetap mencoba berbahagia melaluinya.

_**Mian jika aku lupa berkata kalo ini- SiBum GS-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**mungkin ada kekurangan yang cukup banyak didalam, aku akan menerima kritikan untuk perbaikanku ke depan**_

_**Silahkan meninggalkannya untukku, Gamsahamnida**_


	2. Chapter 2A

**mian sebelumnya, untuk readers yang berharap segera ada sibum moment - kalian harus bersabar karena aku belum bisa memunculkannya segera di chap ini dan juga di beberapa **_**next-**_**chap. tapi, pasti jika di fanfic ini keduanya bakal bertemu. so .. wait for that, please ^ ^**

**jika ini kurang berkenan bagi kalian **_**sibum lover, **_**just leave it**

o

o

**B**e **T**he **O**ne

_part 2a_

o

o

Seseorang berkaki indah dengan setelah celana casual terbaiknya, mulai beranjak turun dari mobil mewahnya. Kacamata hitam yang semakin meperindah wajahnya harus sengaja dilepasnya untuk memastikan dimana ia berhenti sekarang.

Sebenarnya ia tak menyukai ketika kakinya harus kembali menginjak daerah perumahan yang lama tak dikunjuginya itu. Tetapi namja ini benar-benar menekan egonya agar ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya.

Matanya mulai menyelidik dan memperhatikan sekitar rumah dimana ia berdiri saat itu.

Suara sepatunya milik namja itu terdengar melangkah masuk kedalam rumah setelah beberapa saat ia memandangi rumah dihadapannya, seketika itu langkahnya dihentikan oleh seorang ahjumma yang melihat kedatangannya, "HEI - KAU MENCARINYA ?"

Ahjumma itu memang harus berteriak karena rumahnya yang berjarak tiga rumah dari samping rumah yang didatangi oleh si-_ namja _tampan.

Namja itu terlihat datar saja dan melihat seseorang yang menyapanya dengan berteriak itu. _Si- _namja tampan tak juga bergerak posisinya, ia hanya sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat ke arah ahjumma yang segera menuju mendatanginya.

" Kau datang lagi? tanya ahjumma yang telah berhadapan dengan namja kaya dihadapannya.

"Ne" jawab namja itu biasa saja dan ia hanya sedikit sekali membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menyapa ahjumma tadi.

"Dia tidak disini lagi. Sudah lama, ia meninggalkan rumah ini." kata ahjumma yang mencoba menjelaskan pada namja itu. Ahjumma ini sungguh tahu kebiasaan namja yang memang selalu datang ke rumah sewaan hanya untuk menemui seseorang yang menyewa tempatnya.

"..." Namja yang mendengarkan penjelasan ahjumma itu menjadi sedikit mengernyitkan dahi dan mencoba mencerna penjelasan yang baru didengarnya.

"Setelah membayar semua tunggakannya, dia pergi - _**Ckk! **_** aku juga tak akan mengizinkannya lagi menyewa rumahku. Dia sangat merepotkan - karena selalu beralasan setiap aku meminta uang sewa darinya.** " terang ahjumma yang sepertinya ia memendam rasa tak suka pada seseorang yang menyewa tempatnya.

"Jeosonghamnida. Saya permisi." ucap namja itu seketika untuk memotong pembicaraan yang menurut namja itu tak penting untuk didengarnya.

.

Namja tampan segera menuju ke mobilnya dan tergesa-gesa untuk segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ahjumma yang ditinggalkannya kemudian berdecih kesal, karena menurutnya namja tampan tadi benar-benar tak mempunyai etika ketika berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya

: mynameredairyu :

_DAG! - _Siwon memukul setirnya dan mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Sungguh hatinya sedang tak baik sekarang, ia sedang berada dalam puncak amarahnya.

**Siwon pov**

**Dimana kau!**

Aku pasti menemukanmu. Kau lihat saja, aku akan mengambilmu dar tempat persembunyianmu!

**Siwon pov end~**

Kaki Siwon semakin menekan gas untuk mempercepat laju mobilnya.

: mynameredairyu :

Suasana yang begitu nyaman sedang tersaji di salah satu meja makan di sebuah restoran. Seorang namja dan seorang yeoja sedang menikmati makan siang bersama mereka, saat keduanya istirahat bersama ditengah aktivitas kantor mereka.

Minhyun sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk memenuhi permintaan Ren dengan makan bersama kekasihnya itu diluar kantor.

Ketika Minhyun melihat sisa makan pada piring kekasihnya, " Kau tak ingin menghabiskannya?"

Ren hanya menggeleng tanpa suara dan kemudian membersihkan bibirnya yang sedikit kotor dengan sebuah kain.

Tangan Minhyun meraih alat makan Ren untuk mengambil sisa makanan itu, " Kau sering sekali menyisakan makanan. Hargailah orang yang membuatnya, sayang."

Ren tak banyak bicara dan segera mendekatkan mulutnya ke suapan Minhyun. Tapi untuk sendok kedua yang diarah ke Ren lagi, kini yeoja itu menolaknya.

"..." Ren yang masih mengunyah hanya bisa memberikan tanda pada Minhyun lewat kedua tangannya yang digerakan dihadapan kaekasihnya, Ren benar-benar menolak suapan Minhyun.

Tak ada lagi yang diharapkan, Minhyun pun meletakkan alat makan kekasihnya dan kemudian mengajaknya untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk. Dengan perhatian Minhyun juga membantu kekasihnya berdiri dengan menjauhkan kursi yang diduduki oleh kekasihnya itu.

Keduanya pergi meninggalkan tempat makan mereka. Terlihat sekali sikap mesra yeojachingu Minhyun, tangan Ren begitu mesra memegang lengan atas Minhyun sejak ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

Ren tersenyum memandangi kekasihnya yang sedang mengemudikan mobil disampingnya. Minhyun pun tersenyum dan merasa bahagia melihat Ren yang terlihat baik.

"Minhyun-ah, bisakah kita pergi membeli perlengkapan sehari-hari sebelum kita kembali?" tanya Ren dengan lembut

Minhyun semakin mengembangkan senyumnya memandang sesaat pada Ren, " Tentu saja, aku tak bisa menolak permintaanmu yang lembut itu."

"Ya..~ kau selalu meledekku setiap kali aku berusaha memperbaiki sikapku. Kau mengesalkan.." gerutu Ren.

Minhyun kembali fokus menyetir meski ia masih menyembunyikan sedikit tawanya dengan sikap kesal dari Ren yang menurutnya lucu.

: mynameredairyu :

_Cklek- _Mata namja yang mendengar suara pintu yang sengaja dibuka, segera melihat kearah seseorang yang memasuki ruangannya ketika ia sedang merapikan berkasnya.

"Ah.. Masuklah." ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum pada _dongsaeng-_nya yang sudah lama tak pernah mengunjunginya.

Dengan langkah sedikit malas, _tamu _itu segera melangkah masuk dan mengambil posisi untuk bersandar sebentar disofa yang tersedia diruangan _hyung-_nya.

.

Setelah berkas selesai ditata, namja disana kemudian mulai memperhatikan seseorang yang begitu disayanginya – namja yang sedang menutup mata sejenak disofa "Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, _hyung _juga pernah mengalami kekalahan _tender _seperti yang kau rasakan sekarang."

Namja yang baru saja membuka kedua matanya, segera menepis tangan _hyung-_nya " Sudahlah! Aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya!"

"Mianhae- .. ?" kata namja yang lebih tua itu meminta maaf dengan apa yang telah membuat hati _dongsaeng_-nya menjadi tak baik sekarang.

Suasana seketika berubah menjadi serius saat mata _hyung _yang masih memperhatikan wajah_ dongsaeng_-nya yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam dan mengacuhkannya.

"Kau sudah lama tak mengunjungiku. Apa kau juga tak ingin mengatakan apapun setelah kau datang ke tempatku?" tanya _hyung_ yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya, kali ini _hyung _itu berusaha berkata lembut pada _dongsaeng-_nya.

"..." _namja_ yang terduduk hanya menatap wajah _hyung-_nya.

"Kau tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun - Kau selalu mendatangiku dan mengatakan apapun yang kau inginkan - ...?"

Namja yang masih mendengarkan perkataan saudara kandung-nya itu pun kini mulai perlahan menyunggingkan senyumannya dan kemudian memandang seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya, "_Hyung. _Aku mulai malas akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu khan, bagaimana kondisi disana-"

"Aku akan membantumu mengawasi perusahaanmu. Berliburlah untuk menenangkan dirimu sejenak." sambung _hyung _yang mencoba menyenangkan hati _dongsaeng _yang begitu dicintainya itu.

.

Perasaan tenang telah melingkupi hati _dongsaeng _itu sekarang.

_Hyung-_nya kemudian terpaku ketika melihat _umma_-nya datang berkunjung disaat dia akan membawakan minuman untuk seseorang yang dicintainya yang sedang bersandar merileks-kan rasa penatnya.

"Rupanya, kau merindukan _hyung-mu _juga?" sapa _umma _yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu

Namja yang tahu benar dengan suara siapa yang baru terdengar olehnya, kemudian bangit dari sandarannya "**Aku hanya mengunjungi **_**hyung-**_**ku dan bukan menemuimu!-**"

" Siwon. " _hyung-_nya mencoba mengingatkan jika _dongsaeng-_nya itu sedang berbicara dengan _umma-_nya.

" Berhentilah, menasehatinya MinWoo! **Dia tak akan pernah berubah karena itu memang bagian dari dirinya! **" MinWoo seketika terdiam dengan penekanan dari kata-kata _umma-_nya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi!" Siwon yang telah mengakhiri kata-katanya segera mengambil kunci mobil dan berlalu dari hadapan saudara kandung dan juga umma-nya.

Kepergian Siwon sungguh menyesakkan hati _yeoja _yang sebagai _umma _kandung,

Min Woo pun berjalan mendekati sofa dan kemudian mengusap lembut lengan _umma-_nya yang terduduk disana. Senyuman tipis dari _umma _pun terlihat karena yeoja ini juga bermaksud menenangkan putra tercintanya yang masih setia menemaninya.

: mynameredairyu :

Siwon mengumpat kesal dan semakin tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya yang meletup-letup. Bahkan tangannya begitu kasar memutar kemudi mobil yang berada dalam kendalinya.

Berkali-kali tangannya dipukulkan ke setir mobil dihadapannya.

_flashback on-_

_"__**SIWON!**__" teriak 'umma' untuk menghentikan keputusan tak logis dari putra termudanya._

_" __**Kau gila! Umma tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu!**__ " kata yeoja dewasa itu dengan penuh penekanan karena amarahnya yang tak bisa ditahan lagi._

_"Umma - sekarang aku tahu jika dirimu benar-benar tak pernah bersikap adil padaku. Kau hanya percaya pada hyung. - Kenapa kau tak mempercayai kemampuanku?! Aku juga menerima pendidikan yang sama sepertinya." terang Siwon panjang lebar agar ummanya mau mempercayainya saat itu._

_"Umma.. percayalah dengannya kali ini," pinta Minwoo yang turut membela dongsaeng-nya._

_"Umma lebih gila jika mengabulkan permintaanmu!- Apa kau tahu, seberapa yang ia ketahui tentang advertising! __**Kau bisa bayangkan, bagaimana perusahaan yang appa perjuangkan dengan keluarganya selama bertahun-tahun akan ditangani olehnya!? **__" kini umma menjelaskkan semuanya dihadapan putra tertuanya._

_MinWoo pun menunduk kali ini, tapi Siwon tetap pada pendiriannya. Siwon sedikit kesal dengan hyung-nya yang selalu bersikap lemah dan tak bisa membantunya meskipun ia meyayangi dirinya. Siwon membenci Minwoo yang seolah menjadi anak berbakti dan membuat sang-umma senang karena kepatuhannya._

_" Umma terlalu meremehkanku! Aku yakin jika 'appa' juga merestuiku dari surga. "_

_Mendengar perkataan Siwon, berangsur ummanya menjadi lemah hingga yeoja itu tak bisa memikirkan apapun dan kemudian terduduk lemas di ruang tengah._

_Siwon dapat tersenyum senang. Sebab beberapa hari setetelah kejadian itu, dia sungguh diberikan kepercayaan besar untuk mengelola induk dari perusahaan advertising milik keluarganya._

_flashback off-_

Pemikirannya semakin berkecambuk ketika ia mengingat masa lalu tentang dirinya yang bersikeras untuk memiliki dan mengelola perusahaan besar appa-nya. Tapi ketika ia bertemu dengan _umma-_nya, ia seolah mendapatkan tamparan besar karena kegagalan yang didapatkannya beberapa hari lalu. Pastinya sang-_umma _juga tahu tentang kegagalan itu, dan pemikiran Siwon menerka jika _umma-_nya pasti senang karena perkataannya dulu kini telah nyata terbukti - Bahwa Siwon sungguh tak bisa diharapkan untuk mengurus hal besar.

Siwon yang masih marah tetap melajukan mobilnya untuk kembali ke kantornya.

: mynameredairyu :

Minhyun sudah mengambil _troley _dan mengikuti Ren yang berjalan disampingnya dan sudah sibuk memilih kebutuhan bulannya.

Minhyun-lah yang mempunyai ide untuk menambahkan semua kebutuhan Kibum-_noonanya _kedalam kebutuhan sehari-hari yang dibeli oleh kekasihnya. Ren pun juga menyetujuinya.

"Ini ?" tanya Ren yang mencoba meminta persetujuan dari Minhyun.

"Itu saja." tunjuk Minhyun pada sebuah produk susu dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari yang dipilih Ren, dan saat itu pun Ren juga menyetujuinya.

Keduanya berlalu dan menuju ketempat lain untuk melanjutkan membeli kebutuhan lain yang menurut mereka juga akan dibutuhkan _noona _sekaligus _eonnie _bagi keduanya.

.

.

Minhyun dan Ren yang telah selesai berbelanja tampak berjalan beriringan dan membawa kantung belanjaannya.

Minhyun menunjukkan sebuah tempat pada Ren yang terdapat dipusat perbelanjaan itu. Ren mengangguk dan kemudian mengikuti langkah namjachingu-nya.

"Aku rasa ini bagus, sayang" ucap Ren sambil menunjukkan selimut bayi yang indah pada kekasihnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga menyukainya." Ren sangat senang mendengar Minhyun menyetujuinya.

Kegembiraan Ren berhasil melupakan segalanya, bahkan ia sudah memilih beberapa barang yang disukainya. Mulai peralatan mandi, parfum, beberapa baju, alas untuk tidur bayi. Hingga Ren baru berhenti ketika tangan lembut Minhyun meraihnya dari sebuah _box _tempat tidur bayi yang akan segera ditanya oleh Ren - berapa harga _box_ tersebut.

"Sudahlah. Kita akan membeli lebih banyak setelah bayi Kibum _noona _lahir nanti" cegah Minhyun dengan tangan yang masih memegang tangan Ren.

Ren tersenyum, "Aku terlalu bersemangat. Aku merasa jika akulah yang akan segera memiliki bayi, sayang."

Minhyun terkekeh kecil dan menjawab perkataan kekasihnya, " _Noona _pasti senang dengan semua pilihanmu."

Ren bersikap lebih lembut dan membalas belaian tangan kekasihnya pada lengan namja yang dicintainya.

"Kalian baru saja menjadi orangtua. Kenapa meninggalkan bayi kalian sendirian dan tak mengajaknya untuk berbelanja bersama kalian." celetuk seorang _halmoni _yang mendekati pasangan kekasih ini.

Ren merona merah dengan sedikit malu-malu melihat ke arah _halmoni_, sedangkan Minhyun tersenyum dan kemudian menunduk sekali untuk menyapa_ halmoni_ itu.

"Kau harus menjaga istrimu dengan lebih baik. Dia sudah berjuang sangat keras untuk melahirkan darah dagingmu ke dunia." ucap halmoni sambil membelai lengan atas kanan Minhyun sambil berlalu karena putri _halmoni_ itu segera mengajaknya untuk segera keluar toko.

Ren dan Minhyun memandangi halmoni yang pergi, lalu keduanya saling tersenyum karena bahagia dengan perkataan halmoni yang dianggap mereka sendiri sebagai sebuah doa untuk hubungan mereka.

: mynameredairyu :

"Eonniee..."

"Eonniee..." panggil Ren yang telah mencari ke beberapa kamar yang ada didalam rumahnya.

Hingga akhirnya yeoja ini tersenyum setelah mendapati seseorang yang dipanggilnya _eonnie - _sedang memotong buah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Senyuman Ren berkembang dan segera ia mendekati yeoja yang tinggal bersama dirinya itu.

"Eonnie, aku dan Minhyun membelikanmu sesuatu. Kajja," ajak Ren bersemagat sambil meraih tangan Kibum.

Yeoja itu pun tersenyum dan mengikuti Ren meski sesekali ia menahan pinggangnya karena dia sudah kesulitan berjalan sekarang.

Sejak tinggal bersama Ren, Kibum hanya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat setelah pekerjaan rumah diselesaikannya. Kibum tak seperti dulu yang banyak bergerak dan juga beraktivitas. Kini setelah selama tiga minggu tinggal bersama Ren, ia hanya menyibukkan diri untuk menambah nutrisi demi _aegya-_nya.

.

Kibum tersenyum pada Minhyun yang membawa banyak barang – dan itu adalah perlengkapan untuk bayinya.

Ketiganya kemudian saling berbagi kebahagiaan dengan mengobrol mengenai perlengkapan bayi bahkan hingga kejadian yang dialami Ren jika dirinya dan Minhyun disangka oleh seorang _halmoni_ adalah sepasang suami-istri yang telah mempunyai anak. - Kibum pun tersenyum ketika mendengarkannya.

.

.

( malam hari - Ren's house )

Minhyun belum berhenti mengipasi barbeque yang sedang dimasaknya. Sedangkan Ren sedang membantu kekasihnya mengisi setiap tusukan yang dipegangnya dengan sayuran dan juga daging.

Kibum tersenyum melihat keduanya bisa bersama seperti sekarang - Masih sangat ia ingat, jika beberapa kali keduanya sempat berperang mulut karena sikap Ren yang pencemburu.

**Kibum pov**

Aku senang melihat kalian bersama. Aku harap jika aku tak akan pernah lagi melihat kalian saling bertengkar seperti beberapa hari lalu.

**Kibum pov end~**

Minhyun menyisihkan beberapa barbeque yang telah matang. Mata Ren yang melirik hidangan yang disiapkan Minhyun. Semua kesenangan Ren seketika menghilang saat Ren melihat namjachingunya membawa hidangan itu bukan untuk dirinya.

**Ren pov**

Aku mengawasi keduanya – _Ya, _Kibum eonni dan Minhyun.

Beberapa hari kulihat mereka semakin dekat, bahkan pertengkaran kami sebelumnya selalu diselamatkan oleh Kibum eonnie. Jika Minhyun membuatku marah, maka ia akan dating pada _eonnie _dan setelah itu dia akan menasehatiku hingga aku kemudian kembali membaik dengan Minhyun. Sejak itu, aku tahu Minhyun nyaman bersama. Mungkin juga jika kini dia lebih menyukai sikap _eonni _yang lebih sabar dan tak pencemburu sepertiku.

Kini aku sedang melihat pemandangan yang tak ingin kulihat. Tapi mereka seolah tak melihat jika aku sedang memperhatikan keduanya. – Bagaimana ia menyisihkan makanan hanya untuk _eonnie , _membantunya berdiri dari tempat duduk –aku tahu jika _eonnie _pasti sudah sedikit kesusahan karena ia semakin dekat dengan waktu persalinannya, tapi haruskah Minhyun sedekat itu. Cara tersenyum pada _eonnie_ kemudian tangannya yang menyentuh pinggang _eonnie _dan juga – aku melihat jika _eonnie _telah melarangnya untuk membantu tapi Minhyun sepertinya bersikeras untuk tetap membantunya.

.

Aku tak mengerti dengan perhatian Minhyun.- Dia bisa melakukan hal baik pada orang tapi selalu mengatakan padaku jika aku pencemburu dengan hal kecil.

'Minhyun-ah, tahukah bahwa kau dapat melihat apapun itu dan juga memiliki perasaan?'

.

Kini dia telah kembali setelah mengantar _eonnie. _–Dia tersenyum dan mendekatiku, melakukan semua sikapnya dengan normal seolah ia tak melakukan apapun sebelumnya. Tak ada yang ingin mendorong untuk menanyakan apapun tentang sikapnya.

Minhyun membelaiku, " Sudah terlalu malam. Tidurlah." – Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku sejenak kemudian ia meninggalkan"

.

.

Pertanyaan tentang kemarahanku saat Minhyun pergi sendiri untuk pekerjaanya diluar negeri kini sudah terjawab.

Aku mendapatkannya pagi ini, dan majalah itu sudah tak menarik lagi untuk kubaca hingga aku sudah memnjauhkannya beberapa senti dari hadapanku.

**Ren pov end~**

: mynameredairyu :

Orang-orang yang ingin menyapa Ren ketika dia sedang berjalan menuju tempat keja Minhyun, semua diacuhkannya. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya - termasuk membuka pintu ruangan tanpa permisi meskipun Minhyun sedang bersama staff-nya.

Minhyun yang melihat kedatangan kekasihnya, tapi ia hanya memandang sekilas dan ia masih tetap menyelesaikan tugasnya yang ada didepannya.

Ren sedang memendam amarah tetapi ia menahan teriakannya dan masih berdiri ditempat yang sama hingga menunggu staff Minhyun keluar.

.

Minhyun yang akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekati, kemudian terkejut ketika Ren melemparkan sesuatu ke arah meja kerjanya. Minhyun segera mengambil majalah itu dan melihat foto dirinya bersama artis dalam naungannya.

Setelah meletakkan majalahnya, Minyun kembali memandang Ren. "Tak ada yang ingin kau katakana - apa karena semuanya itu benar?" tanya Ren dengan pandangan tajam.

"Semuanya benar, karena kami memang pergi untuk menghadiri penghargaan itu-"

"**Kali ini kau mengakuinya juga. **_Ckk!- _betapa bodohnya aku, meminta agar kau mengizinkanku menemanimu, hingga kau tak ingin aku ikut lalu aku menagisi kepergiaanmu, berharap aku bisa merubah sikapku- **SEMUA KU LAKUKAN SEPERTI ORANG GILA**! "

"Kau berlebihan. Kau terpancing hanya karena sebuah pemberitaan seperti ini- Aku mencoba mengatakan apa yang memang terjadi. Kami pergi dan menghadiri penghargaan tanpa ada hal lain yang kami lakukan-"

"Benarkah..? Haruskah aku juga menjadi bodoh, berusaha menutup mata dan menolak kenyataan yang kulihat - juga mempercayai penjelasanmu?"

"Berapa lama kita membangun kepercayaan. Aku juga berusaha keras mengerti dirimu,tapi selalu gagal. Mengertilah.."

"**Mengerti bahwa kau harus pergi dengan yeoja-yeoja yang menjadi artismu, menginap bersama di luar negeri karena kalian harus menghadiri sebuah penghargaan. Lalu berfoto tentang kedekatan kalian - Terus , apa kau juga ingin aku melihatmu besuk berciuman dengannya, membawanya ke rumahmu kemudian hingga aku menemukan kalian satu ranjang!? **"

Minhyun mendidih mendengar cercaan yang tak beralasan karena sebuah gambar tentang pemberitaannya.

"Sudahlah. aku rasa akan sia-sia menjelaskan apapun padamu.."

Ren tersenyum kecut memandangi kekasihnya yang tak lagi melihatnya, Minhyun lebih memmilih untuk duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sedangkan Ren mendekati meja kekasihnya untuk mengambil majalah yang tadi dilemparkannya dan segera berlalu dari pandangan Minhyun.

: mynameredairyu :

Ren melangkah cepat menuju ke arah lift.

Seorang yeoja yang bermaksud menyapa Ren, ternyata diabaikannya begitu saja.

Yeoja itu segera meninggalkan manajernya, kemudian mengejar Ren hingga ketempat dimana Ren yang hampir menjangkau liftnya.

"Ren-ssi" Ren menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika sebuah panggilan untuknya terdengar.

Mata Ren kemudian beralih menatap yeoja itu.

.

"Jeosonghamnida" ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya setelah sempat melirik majalah yang dibawa Ren.

Ren tersenyum kecut, hingga ia melangkah mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat didepan yeoja yang meminta maaf padanya. Ren pun menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan tak baik, " Waeyo? – Kau ingin menjelaskan tentang kedekatan kalian dan aku mempercayainya? Aku rasa aku tak perlu mendengarkanmu, banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus kukerjakan. Sebaiknya kau menjelaskan padanya agar dia juga tak berbuat hal seperti ini padamu nanti. – Arra?"

Ren sungguh membuat yeoja itu tak lagi bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengejar dirinya lagi. - Yeoja disana masih terpaku dan hanya bisa melihat wajah Ren yang perlahan tak terlihat karena lift yang kemudian menutup.

..

..

**Untuk selanjutnya, mohon ditunggu.**

**Yang kurang puas, silakan review –aku juga ingin tahu bagian mana yang kalian complain. Gomawo**

**..**

**..**


End file.
